


A Heist Gone Wrong

by M (M935694)



Series: M's Persona Stories [2]
Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Asphyxiation, Cannibalism, Cooking, Decapitation, F/M, Guro, Gynophagia, Rape/Non-con Elements, Roasting, Shooting, Snuff, Strangling, Tentacles, bisection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-06
Updated: 2020-03-06
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:27:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23042488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/M935694/pseuds/M
Summary: The girls of the Phantom Thieves go on a mission together that doesn't end too well for them:Ann gets cut in half with a laser, then beheadedMakoto is shot dead with her revolverFutaba is roasted aliveHaru is strangled with a bunch of tentacles
Series: M's Persona Stories [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1654384
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	A Heist Gone Wrong

Makoto Niijima looked at the other Phantom Thieves that were with her. Ann Takamaki, Haru Okumura and Futaba Sakura were all waiting close to her and chatting. She looked back at the screen of her phone, and read the message from their leader.

“Okay, so apparently none of the guys can come with us today. Since we are all here, I propose we should go check out that Palace we discussed earlier.” As Makoto said that, Futaba interrupted her:

“Should we do that without Joker?” The hacker asked with a concern in her voice.  
“Oh please, we will be fine” Ann replied jauntily.  
“I’d like to go too, if it’s okay with you.” Haru joined in.  
“If you all want to go, then I’ll come with you. You’ll need me to navigate for you.” Futaba smirked and stood up abruptly. “Let’s get going then!”

The four girls quickly made their way towards their target. After entering the Metaverse they magically changed into their usual thief outfits: Ann wore a red leather catsuit, Makoto into her skintight black and blue bodysuit with a metal chest plate, Futaba into her black and green skintight bodysuit and black leggings, while Haru wore a black corset over a pink blouse, purple bloomers and a black pantyhose. 

“Everyone, please be careful. We don’t know what’s going to await us in here.” Makoto reminded the others as they walked into the Palace.

The first few rooms didn't cause them any problems - they simply blew through any Shadows in their path.

"I sense the Treasure fairly close to us. A couple more rooms and we should find it." Futaba reported as they entered the next room.

The room was pretty empty, with no shadows inside. In the center of the room there was a table with a vase on it. On the other side, opposite the door they just came through, there was another door. The walls were all empty, without a single ornament on them.

"Might as well grab that case before we go." Ann commented and sprinted towards the table.

"Panther, no!" Makoto shouted with a pang of fear, and Futaba also asked her to stop: "Get back here, Ann!"

The red-clothed burglar turned around as she reached the table. "What's up with you two? Why are you so fired up?" She asked them before turning back towards the table and trying to grab the vase.

As soon as she touched it, both doors were cut off by metal bars, and the table let out several mechanical arms that took Ann by surprise. As she was forced onto the table, she could see that the other girls suddenly disappeared from her sight.

They didn't simply disappear, though. The three other Thieves immediately ran over to try and help her, but as they got to her, the floor suddenly started moving downwards, carrying them down with it.

When it stopped, the girls needed a moment to get over the dizziness caused by their surprising trip down.

"We are now several floors beneath the ground level. I-I'm not sure how we'll get back up. I sense enemies from all directions, and I can't even sense Ann anymore!" Futaba exclaimed furiously, barely holding back tears as she was scared if they could get out. She fell down to her knees as she recalled her persona.

"Calm down Oracle, I'm sure that if we focus and don't do anything reckless we'll be able to get out." Makoto kneeled next to her and grabbed her by the arms. "So let's work together to get out of here." She told her while looking into her eyes.

"O-Okay. I just wish Joker was here with us. He'd easily be able to get us out..." As Futaba got up, Makoto looked towards Haru, who was busy checking the walls of the room they ended in.

"How are you holding up, Noir?" She asked the auburn-haired thief.

"Pretty good, actually. I think I found an exit out of this room, so we can get on going. I just wish we could know how Panther is doing..." Haru answered her with some concern in her voice.

"I'm sure she'll be fine." Makoto replied, then approached her. The doorway seemed fairly safe, and Futaba nodded to sign that she sensed no traps.  
"Okay, let's get going." She concluded as she walked through the door.

\----

Ann struggled against the shackles that held her on the table in a spread eagle position. She wasn't sure where did the other girls disappear to, but that wasn't that important for her at the time. Her focus was on getting out. However, the metal proved stronger than her and she quickly gave up.

"Carmen!" She shouted, trying to summon her Persona, then stopped. Fire wasn't going to work on what was keeping her in place anyways, and healing wouldn't help either. She tried looking around for anything else she could try burning, but nothing seemed to be of any help.

With a resigned sigh, she gave up on trying to get out. "I guess I'll have to wait for the others to come and rescue me. Too bad. I wanted to go with them."

Ann waited for a few minutes, but she grew bored with time. As if to answer her need for entertainment, the table she was on started making some sounds. She could hear something moving inside of it, and she saw the floor of the room coming back up.

A gun emerged from the ceiling, pointing right at her. She screamed in horror as she thought she was about to die, but the gun didn't kill her.

Instead of bullets, the gun was firing a laser. The laser hit the table between her ankles, and slowly started moving upwards. Ann could only watch in fear as it was getting closer and closer to her, until it finally connected. She let out a shriek of pain, but it caused more by a reflex than real pain - the laser didn't actually hurt her, only burning her skin a little.

What the laser did, however, was cutting through her leather catsuit. It was creating a line of redder skin over her body, right where the zipper of her outfit was. The rest of it rolled away a bit from the cut spot, exposing more of her naked skin. Ann closed her eyes, trying not to think about how she was slowly being undressed, while the laser got up to her neck and turned off.

More mechanical hands emerged, and tore the costume away from her, making her fully naked as her outfit didn't include any underwear. Only a mask remained on her face as she was forcefully stripped.

When it was over, she opened her eyes again. She could see her clothes in shreds on the ground around the table, and once again tried to struggle against her bonds as anxiety took hold of her - If the machine took her clothes, what else it was going to take next?

She didn't have to wait long for the answer. Suddenly, a small gap opened along the whole table, along the same line the laser was firing earlier. A circular saw emerged from the gap between her feet. And started rotating rapidly.

Ann screamed in fear as the saw slowly began to move towards her. She started thrashing against her shackles in one final effort to break free, but once again she was proven powerless.

The saw got so close to her that she could sense the air the blade was moving. Time seem to slow down as the saw moved through the final distance, and finally began cutting through her.

She let out the most powerful scream of her life as the saw shredded her cunt. She started crying as the saw moved through her uterus, quickly cutting through her pelvis before cutting through her abdomen.

The saw quickly reached her sternum while moving along the line of redder skin. Her legs started to spasm uncontrollably as the saw cut through both the sternum and her heart. She could feel her control slowly fading away from her body as her breasts were separated by the saw. When the saw reached her throat, and stopped, she was somehow still alive.

Her mind briefly wondered why didn’t it go all the way through, but her thoughts were abruptly interrupted as her head was cut off. Another crevice opened beneath her neck, and a simple blade went up through her neck. The part of the table where her head tilted over, making the head roll down. The saw restarted, and cut through the rest of her headless body.

Her life finally faded away from her as her head rolled to the ground. Her final thoughts went towards the other girls that went in with her. “I hope at least you girls will make it out of here…”

\----

Makoto was breathing heavily as her fist smashed into the head of another Shadow. The three girls managed to move stealthily for most of the time, but a few fights were unavoidable. That was one of such fights. As she fell to the ground, she took a look around. Haru had her axe buried into another Shadow’s flesh, and Futaba just jumped out of her Persona, but the room seemed empty otherwise.

That fight has really exhausted both her and Haru, but she knew they couldn’t stop just yet. Futaba’s scans only reminded her how much more they had to climb before they reached the surface again.

“We’ve now about a half of the way to the surface now.” Futaba commented as she took off her goggles. “We’ll get there in no time.” She commented as she ran towards the door. As she opened the door, Makoto could get a glimpse inside. The room was seemingly empty, with a single elevator on one side. “I detect no Shadows there, let’s go” Futaba ran into the room, with Makoto and Haru following her slowly.

When Futaba reached the middle of the room, a flash of light blinded the three girls. When they could see again, Futaba screamed. She was now surrounded by multiple Shadows. She immediately called upon her UFO Persona and entered it, but the Shadows started attacking it. As she tried to fly away, the Necronomicon was forced back to the ground.

Makoto knew right away that there were too many shadows for them to fight. She looked at Haru.  
“We need to get her out of there!” Makoto shouted and they both nodded. As Haru ran towards the Shadows, Makoto called out “Johanna!” and her motorcycle Persona appeared in front of her. She got on and rode towards the Shadows, overtaking Haru as she went.

With an angry scream she slammed into the Shadows, drawing their attention away from Futaba. As they turned towards her, the Necronomicon disappeared and Futaba fell to the ground. Haru got to her right away, and helped her go away. As the pair walked towards the elevator, Haru turned back towards Makoto, who was now atop her Persona again and surrounded by the Shadows.

“Don’t worry about me; I’ll catch up with you. Now go!” She shouted towards them. Haru obeyed with a heavy heart, not wanting to leave another of her friends behind. The last thing she saw before the door closed was Makoto casting one of her usual spells to cause an explosion that forced the Shadows away from her.

Makoto watched the door close behind them in the corner of her eye, while her gaze shifted from one Shadow to another. The monsters were staying in their humanoid forms instead of changing into demons, but it didn’t make them any weaker. The ones she knocked down with her last explosion were already back on their feet, and they were all moving towards her.

“I should work on them systematically.” She thought before driving towards one of the Shadows. She jumped of her motorcycle and as it crashed into the monster, her fist collided with its head. The monster recoiled a bit, and as she fell she followed up with a kick to its head. As she fell on her bike, she spun and hit him once again before casting another explosive spell. It vaporized the weakened Shadow, and the blast also reached a few of the monsters closest to her.

She repeated the same process a few times, with a fear at the back of her head reminding her that she’d eventually ran out of energy for her magic. She tried to conserve it, but the mass of Shadows melted far slower than she burned through her reserves. She also noticed that those Shadows were learning somehow, as each Shadow she attacked reacted to her a bit quicker than the one before.

When her magic ran out, she was already exhausted. Her outfit was torn in several spots on her legs and arms, and one particularly well aimed strike loosened her chest plate, but it was still hanging on.

Instead of charging at another Shadow, she instead pulled out her revolver. She knew that the gun wasn't as strong as her melee attacks, but she was convinced another Shadow would catch her as she attacked. She shot a few quick shots into one of the incoming Shadows, and she even managed to defeat it, but when she did, the shadows finally got to her.

She attempted to ride away with her Persona, but was instead brutally thrown away from it as one of the Shadows hit her. She hit the ground hard, and she could feel her chest plate loosening further, and as she got to her fours it fell off, leaving her just in her black-blue bodysuit. Her Persona disappeared, and she didn't feel strong enough to summon it back.

She tried to get up, but another strike, this time from the side, threw her down to the ground again. She knew she couldn't escape now, so she just laid on her back and looked at the Shadows as they approached. She was expecting a quick death now, as she knew that they monsters would show her no mercy.

It wasn't what the Shadows planned for her, though. To her horror, the monsters took on nearly human forms - naked males, to be exact. She could clearly see the effect her body had on them, and she realized she was still in for more pain.

The first Shadow sat on her abdomen, pressing her to the ground. Slimy black hands moved over her breasts, and after a few squeezes the Shadow tore parts of her suit off, exposing her tits. She was only glad that those weren't real humans, but it was still humiliating. The Shadow forced his dick between her breasts, and the tip of the cock touched her face. As the monster started to ram his cock forwards and backwards, she opened her mouth so that he didn't hit her with every push.

That monster wasn't the only one to get to her. Another shadow was already kneeling between her legs, and quickly removed the crotch part of her suit, exposing her pussy to all. She could only prepare herself mentally as another Shadow cock violated her pussy. She cried out as she felt her hymen breaking, but the shadows ignored it - one more source of blood on a girl who was already hurt heavily.

Her rape continued for some time, with Shadows using both her face and her pussy or ass at the same time. Their semen was as black as their bodies, and she could feel nothing but repulsion as load after load were blown into her pussy and over her face and breasts. Since the change was almost instant, she was quite surprised when a Shadow moved from her and wasn't immediately replaced by another one.

She blinked to clear her eyes, covered with black cum and full of tears, and noticed a shadow that looked different from the others. He seemed to be the leader of the group, but her eyes were drawn to his hands. To her revolver that was now held by the Shadow.  
When he forced himself into her, she noticed he was thicker than the ones before. Her mind was then frozen in terror as he moved the hand with the gun towards her head. She could feel the cold touch of her own weapon on her forehead. She knew that it was the end for her, and she pissed herself in fear.

The loud bang of the revolver marked the end of her life, her brain matter and blood spraying the ground. Her head hit the ground, and her mask disappeared, truly showing she was dead. The Shadow didn't seem to care, as he simply pumped her body until he came.

As the intruder was dead, the group of Shadows slowly dispersed, leaving Makoto's lifeless and covered in spunk body on the ground.

The elevator took them towards the surface. Futaba had her goggles on the whole time they moved, scanning their whereabouts constantly. When they stopped, she noticed that surrounding rooms had no Shadows in them.  
“It looks safe to go, Noir,” Futaba told the other girl, who was watching her and waiting for her verdict.  
“Let's go then.” Haru commented. The path available to them was pretty linear, and the two girls slowly moved forward. It didn't take them long until they reached a locked glass door. Behind it Haru could see a garden, and she felt a bit at ease right away. She always had a thing for plants.

As Haru looked at the garden to check if she could recognize any plants, Futaba pulled her goggles on. She scanned the door to check if she could open it, but with no success. She traced an energy wire going from the door towards a hidden control room.  
“I know how to get this thing open!” She declared happily, and ran away, following the wire along the walls. She eventually stopped in front of an ordinary looking wall. The lock on the hidden door was no match for her, but before she entered, Haru got to her.

“Wait for me!” Haru asked her as she approached. Futaba scanned the door again, and shook her head.  
“The door will close after I go through it. I can also sense a different defense mechanism, but I think I can handle it. You just go and wait until I get that door open for you.” Futaba explained, and Haru grabbed her hand, tears welling in her eyes.  
“Please, be careful in there. We had to leave Panther and Queen behind. I don't want to leave you, too.”  
“Don't worry, I'll get it open and get out of here before you even notice.” With those words, Futaba stepped through the door, and Haru watched as the door cut off behind the final of her fellow thieves.  
“Nothing to do except waiting for the door to open.” She decided, and ran back towards the garden door, while fighting the loneliness that began to creep on her.

“Those plants look unlike anything I've seen before...” She thought as she stared at the jungle-like garden on the other side of the door.  
\----  
Immediately after walking through the door, Futaba got her goggles back on. To her surprise, the room seemed to block her Persona completely - she tried summoning it but it didn't work. "Ah well. I can do perfectly fine even without it."  
She didn't think much of it, and looked around instead. The room was very small, with just a simple stool and the interface for the security system hovering in front of it. Instead of walls, the whole room was covered in fans. She couldn't help but compare it to an oven.  
“It just a coincidence, though. The place probably needs a lot of air conditioning, that's all.” With her doubts cleared, Futaba sat down on the stool. The stool immediately bent so that her ass was fully pressed against it. Even though it surprised her, she didn't mind it that much, except for one part. She could feel it pressing between her butt cheeks, as if it was searching for something. She blushed a bit as she realized it was looking for her anus, but it didn't do anything after it found it.

She touched the interface to check it out. The moment she did, all the fans on the walls started spinning, and she could feel the air in the room heating up. She ignored the fear growing in the back of her head for now, and searched for the door mechanism. It was surprisingly lightly protected compared to other things she found. In fact, it was the only thing she felt she could access right away. She opened the door, fanning herself with one hand as she did. As she got a report that the door opened, she immediately switched her attention to the room she was in.  
She noticed that the room's temperature stabilized itself. She couldn't find any info on it at first glance at the data she had access to. As she browsed through it, she decided the heat was too much for her. "No one can see me anyways." She reassured herself, then grabbed the hold of her bodysuit at her waist. With a quick pull she got it all the way past her head. Her upper body, including her small breasts was now exposed completely.  
That still didn't bring her the respite from the heat she wanted. Without hesitation, she grabbed her boots, and pulled them away. She stood up for a moment, and slid her pants down her legs, leaving them on the ground. Now fully naked except for her goggles, Futaba sat back down.

The stool once again reformed itself so that it was clinging to her ass, and again it searched for her anus. This time she could feel some more force pushing inside her for a moment, but it stopped almost immediately. Her pussy was right on the edge of the stool, and she could feel a bit stimulated by it.  
She shook her head to clear her mind, then returned her attention to the screen in front of her.  
Before she could start working on anything, a small bump formed on the stool between her thighs. As her fingers touched the interface, the bump suddenly outstretched upwards, straight into her virgin pussy. She cried out in pain as she felt her hymen breaking, and she looked down to see blood trickling down from her snatch onto the chair.  
She didn't have much time to think about that, though. When she felt a similar bump beneath her asshole, she tried shifting on the stool a bit but the artificial dick in her pussy held her in place. She couldn't foresee what was going to happen next, though. She only expected it to be of similar length to the shaft inside her pussy. At first that happened, but the tip was a lot sharper than what she felt inside her pussy.  
Just as she thought it was finished, the pole suddenly extended, travelling upward inside her. It tore through her guts, but otherwise avoided any major organs. Futaba was crying when the tip of it reached her mouth, forcing its way free and jerking her head upwards. She clearly felt the cold rod inside of her, but she was also surprised that it didn't kill her. As she felt that the two rods were shifting now, moving her to a horizontal position, she finally understood what would happen to her.  
Her suspicions were confirmed right away, as the fans on the walls started spinning again. The temperature started rising immediately, going beyond any heat she ever felt. She could see her skin was turning red all over her body, which was now heavily sweating. As the heat in the air grew, the rod inside of her also heated up, roasting her from the inside.

She could hear sizzling, and she realized it was what little fat her body had. Her small breasts felt like they were coming apart, and she soon lost touch in them. The heat was now giving her troubles breathing. She could feel the control over her limbs slowly slipping away. One by one, she lost control of them. Her insides felt as if they were burning, and her heart was beating madly struggling to keep her alive.  
Even if she couldn't move, her mind was still fighting. It required much effort, but she was still able to think, if somehow a bit hazily. She knew that at this point she was only clinging to more pain, but nevertheless she did. Her final thoughts before slipping away went towards their leader.  
“Joker... Please, Forgive me...”

As she finished thinking it, the goggles on her head faded away, signaling that she was dead. Her skin was now a lovely shade of brown. Even though she was dead now, the room continued to roast her for some more time, ensuring she'd taste great if anyone found her body.

\----

Haru stood in front of the glass door with concern for all of her friends. “We really shouldn’t have gone in all by ourselves.” She lamented silently for what seemed to her like the hundredth time. She couldn’t quite get what she was afraid of, but the whole Palace seemed too dangerous to her. 

As she was standing there, the door slid open without a sign. “Let’s hope Futaba makes It out of there.” Haru thought as she walked through the doorway into the garden. She could see no clear way out, so she realized she’d have to make her way through all the wildlife.

Haru drew a deep breath, then forced herself to go between the first few trees. Almost immediately she was stopped by some very sharp bushes that grew about to her knees. As she tried to jump over them, the sharp branches caught her pantyhose, tearing bits of it away from her legs and giving her a few small cuts on them. Angrily, she called upon her Persona.

“Milady!” She screamed, and as the dress-clad woman materialized behind her, she had her shot through the bushes. It didn’t work well though, only knocking the leaves off but leaving the sharp branches still sticking out towards her naked legs.

She realized that neither guns nor psionic spells would help her, so she recalled her Persona and decided to just press onwards. With a few more jumps she got over the initial bushes. It cost her the rest of her pantyhose along with her shoes. The bright room seemed to disappear behind her as she went further into the jungle.

More sharp branches appeared the further in she went. Her frustration caused her to ignore them until she realized that her blouse was ripped to shreds next. Only when the rough branches scratched against her now exposed breasts did she notice that.

With an angry shout she grabbed her axe, and started swinging it madly at the trees. With splinters flying off in all directions, she managed to clear a path further in, but not without a few more cuts opening in her clothes. Her bloomers suffered a few cuts, while what remained of her blouse was also left on the ground along with all the cut tree branches. She also dropped her hat.

After she was done, she stood there for a few moments to calm down. Just as she was to go further in, her eyes caught something moving in front of her. She looked down the path through the trees, but all she saw there were more green leaves and some vines. She shook her head, deciding it was just some hallucination, then walked further in.

She didn’t know, however, that her rampage on the trees alerted the plants to her presence. And they were self aware enough to know that she was a threat now. And so, as she continued walking, the plants twisted around her, until she was surrounded only by those vines. She finally noticed something was wrong now, but it was already too late. 

The vines suddenly lashed out towards her, wrapping themselves around her naked limbs and restraining her. She screamed in surprise and fear, but she also noticed the vines didn’t feel that bad. They didn’t feel as good as the plants she grew back in the real world, but even so, it was a gentle touch unlike the branches earlier.

The gentleness didn’t last for long, though. Haru’s eyes widened with surprise as more tendrils wrapped themselves around her torso. It squeezed her, giving her troubles breathing. She was almost thankful for the vines that slipped between her corset and her body, tearing it away, as it allowed her to breathe again. However, it reminded her of how little control she had now. 

Even if she struggled, she had no chance to break free, and with her hands tied she couldn’t cut at the vines with her axe. She already knew her Persona couldn’t help her, so she just resigned herself to whatever the plants had in store for her.

At this point, her bloomers were barely hanging on to her hips, and a few tugs from one of the vines was all it took to tear them away. Haru couldn’t help blushing as her shaved slit was exposed, even if it was just to some plants. She did her best to avoid her fiancé and him trying to force himself on her, so she still remained a virgin. She knew what to expect now, though.

Even if she knew it was coming, the pain that followed once a vine forced its way inside her vagina was still pretty hard to bear. Tears flashed in her eyes, and she blinked to force them away. As the vine started to force itself in and out of her, another one pressed itself against her anus, violating her further as it penetrated her.

She could feel it slowly surging upwards through her, but she was distracted again by two of the vines, that attached themselves to her nipples. She could feel them injecting something, and in a few moments her tits swelled. The vines then started sucking, and her nipples started to lactate.

Forced milking was one thing she didn’t expect. She was repulsed by the thought of giving anything to those plants. Even so, the vine that was pounding her pussy still managed to arouse her. Repulsed by the part of her body that enjoyed it, she could only shake in her bindings as she was brought to an orgasm.

Her moans, and the juices coming from her slit, seemed to have some effect on the plants. The sucking on her tits grew stronger, while both of the tendrils that were raping her started moving more violently. IT also caused another change – one she didn’t notice until it was too late.

A tentacle-like vine wrapped itself around her neck. Before she could react to it, it tightened itself, cutting off her breath. The sudden lack of oxygen coming to her brain confused her, but with her limbs all held tightly by various plants she had no chance of breaking free.

Her face turned red as her body started twitching uncontrollably. She could feel her bladder releasing, and her piss flowed down her legs. The plants reacted to her urine by going even more aggressive. Her cervix was forced open, the vine in her anus forced its way into her stomach, and her nipples were torn off because the force on them was too strong. The vines that were milking her withdrew then.

The tentacle that was strangling her crushed her neck by tightening itself even further. The rest of her body slowly went limp except for the vines defiling her. Her mind was nearly gone at this point as well. She took a final look at the plants that took her life, remembering the ones she used to grow. Then she was gone.

As if to ensure she was dead, the vine around her neck tore her head away from the rest of her body. It fell to the ground, and the vines let go of her limbs. Her body slumped forward, falling on her chest with her ass high in the air. The vines in her pussy and asshole were the last to withdraw, but not before filling her insides with a green liquid.

The terribly violated bodies of all four of the Phantom Thieves girls showed up a few days later in a dark alley through which they entered the Palace. The police assumed it was just the effect of some gang wars and their case remained, forever to be unsolved…


End file.
